Mystic Voice
by Vampsalltheway
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Dimitri is the it guy when it comes to reporting the news. Rose is the not famous singer that wants to be on TV badly. When they meet at a bar and Dimitri hears Rose singing, what will he do? Let her be on TV, or will he ditch her for another not famous singer by the name of Tasha Ozera? Read to find out!
1. Chapter One: RPOV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! I am here to finally write… Chapter One of Mystic Voice! I do not own any of the characters of VA or any of the plot similar to the book.

Chapter One: RPOV

Can this day be any worse?! My so-called boyfriend cheated on me with this woman named Natasha Ozera and he acted as if he owned me when we were together. Man! The balls he must have to do that to me then take off one day.

Oh, hello. My usual rage rampage. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. If you dare call me something other than Rose, then, you may not live to see another day. Technically, I almost did do that to my EX-boyfriend. His name was Adrian. He was 25 while I was 21. I know, huge gap. Let's just say that I was at this bar and I had too much to drink.

Of course when I had my little rampage a minute ago, I chucked the TV remote at the TV and the TV broke. Man! Can this day be worse?

Actually, yes. Right before Adrian broke up with me, I was fantasizing about this handsome guy on the Channel 5 news. Sports caster, mid twenties, sexy. His name was Dimitri Belikov. He reports the 6 o'clock news in the afternoon. My living (like I-want-my-living-ex-boyfriend-to-be-dead-to-date-him) god! He looks to be 6' 7'' with shoulder length brown hair.

My mind is swarming with thoughts. I had to get out of this house! I knew one place I could relive dreaded moments that I know I now regretted, but I could also drown my self in liquor, literally. That would be the famous "Brewers." That is where I met the jack-ass Adrian Ivashkov that ruined my life. That is also where I caught him cheating on me, in the alleyway behind the bar.

As soon as I got there, I opened my purse and stuffed $50 in my pockets for drinks later on. I then chucked the purse itself into the back of my Honda. With that strength, it could have broken a window.

When I walked in, I made a beeline to the bar. I ordered shots of Tequila left and right. I was so drunk after a few shots that I think I actually fell of the bar stool.

Next, was my favorite part, karaoke. I think I sing nicely, and I definitely wanted to be a professional singer soon. So, when someone fell off the stage for being so drunk, I swayed over to the mike.

"Well howdy everyone! By the way I am single!" I think the men practically attracted themselves to the stage after that. "I am going to sing Wake Me Up by Avicii."

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know_ _I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know_ _I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game_ _made for everyone  
And love is a prize_

_So wake_ _me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
Didn't know_ _I was lost_

_So wake_ _me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself, and I  
I didn't know_ _I was lost_

_I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know_

After I finished singing, every man in the crowd cheered as if I was actually famous. I thought I even saw The Dimitri Belikov among the men. Anyway, I made a beeline to the bar once again.

Some girl with the name of Natasha Ozera (the name rang a bell, but I was so drunk I didn't care) went up after me.

"I'm Natasha but I like the name Tasha better. Anyway, I am going to sing Counting Stars by One Republic." That song was the favorite song of my EX-boyfriend. Coincidence?

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Everything that kills me makes feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

_Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learnt_

After she finished, she got the same applause as I did. She even winked at the guy who looked as if he could be the twin of Dimitri Belikov. Weird.

I think I had enough to drink and I am going home. As soon as I stepped through the exit, the look-alike guy was standing right in front of me. I tried to move past him, but he moved to stay in my way. God damn men! So freaking annoying! I was so desperate to leave that I may have to punch him.

Finally, I said, "Do you have a freaking problem?"

"Well, when you are the top news reporter, I think you have problems. But you, I think of alcoholic, anger issues…" He continued on.

"Enough! I only asked for your issues. Not what you think mine are. What the hell is your name?"

"You're kidding." I gave him my _your one word away from a beating_ look. "I'm Dimitri Belikov. Head reporter for the Channel 5 news, sports edition." Holy fuck. I instantly felt if I never took a drink and I was sober.

"You mean The Dimitri Belikov? The legendary hot guy of TV? My God." I felt as if I was going to faint.

"Yes. Now I heard you singing back in there and I thought you were beautiful in singing. Here take this," He said handing me his business card. On the back is a number of what I presumed was his personal cell.

"What about Tasha?" As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I instantly filled with rage. "You know what, never mind. I need to go home to calm down. This place brings back too many memories."

"Such as?" He was on my last nerve but I felt as if I could trust him. I told him the story. I even told him that Adrian still stalks me and threatens me until I get back together with him. I have never told anyone that, not even my parents. Well, deceased parents.

"Wow. Sounds like you need someone like a bodyguard. Luckily I know someone who does that kind of buisness. Here. Take his buisness card and you can arrange with the best of the best protectors. Someone like you and your voice will need to be protected."

I think before he even finished the sentence I fainted due to the fact that a handsome man that I have had a crush on for the last 2 years is standing in front of me.

I want to thank MetroLyrics for providing the lyrics for the two songs. I prefer you due check them out. Until the next chapter, have a fun time reading this! (School just got out for me today! So happy :D )


	2. Chapter Two: RPOV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! Sorry for the wait but there is Chapter Two! I do not own any of the characters of VA or any of the plot similar to the book.

Chapter Two: RPOV

When I finally woke up, I was in this weird apartment type house. Everything was in a damn neutral color. Whoever this house belonged to must be the most boring person ever!

When I sat up, I was on a bed or white linen sheets. God Damn this person must be rich. There was also a freaking plushy couch that when I was little, I would have the urge to jump on. But now, I was freaking out.

Just as I swung my legs over the bed, there was a knock at the door. Shit. I instantly went back into the position I was in before I ''came out of my coma.'' Just as I closed my eyes, the door swung open.

"Don't even try. I know you are awake and you are faking it." The voice said. Shoot. I pretended to act as if I was just waking up. I even stifled a yawn to make it realistic. Man, I was a good actress and a good singer.

"Hello to you to- Holy Fuck." The voice was the Dimitri Belikov. My-fucking-lord. Can this day be any better? Ironic however. Yesterday I was just saying how this day can be any worse. Hmm.

"-Anything?" What the hell was he saying? He says one word and he asked it as a question. How did he ever become a news reporter?

"Well, I became a news reporter when I finished schooling." God Dammed! I had said that allowed. I fucked up this encounter, didn't I?

"Sorry." I apologized. "This is just, well, first weird because I don't know how I got here and second, freaking awestruck. Did you know-" I was freaking cut off.

"Yes. It seems as if you were in love with me. Don't," he said before I could open my mouth in surprise, "I know because you fainted just after I said my name and that you possibly have a ton of my pictures in your wallet." Oh my god. He took my damn wallet!

"If you took my wallet, I want every little penny that was in there. If there isn't, I don't care how much I love you, I will charge you for robbery because that is all the money I have… Where is my car?" Did he take my freaking car? If he did, I may have to kill him for it.

"Your car is next to mine in my garage. Between a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley." He owned a Rolls-Royce and a Bentley? He is freaking rich.

"And here. I want you to have this." He game me a roll of money. When I counted it in his face, the total was-

"Two thousand dollars?! You barely freaking know me and you give me money. You think I'm a hooker, don't you?" Ok, maybe I still wasn't sober from last night. Then again, I had the most I had in one night.

I threw the money at him and got off the bed. I think I was fucked-not literally! Figuratively!-so many times, just when I woke up this morning, I can't keep count. I was dressed in a silk nightgown that went to my knees and I wore white slippers on my feet. Know what? Screw this day getting any better. Can this day be any worse?

In my peripheral vision, I saw my ripped jeans and baby-blue tank top in the corner. I instantly ran to them and raced to the open door. When I cleared the doorway, I instantly slammed the door on my way out. Now, just to find my way our of this-

This was a freaking mansion! It must've had three floors with at least eight rooms on each floor. There was stairs, an elevator, and a fucking escalator that was turned off. How much does he get freaking paid? But I couldn't think on that long. The door to the bedroom burst open. I made a dash for the stairs. Screw walking down them, I slid down the banister. I was at the bottom floor just as he reached the top of the stairs.

I ran to the first door I could see and turns out, I was a bathroom. It had a damn Jacuzzi in here. What plans did he have for me? He just went from me wanting to marry him to him now being a crazy stalker. My god. He is turning into Adrian.

I put my clothes on and threw the nightgown and slippers into the empty Jacuzzi. Luckily for my, this room has a window that was bigger than me. So, I easily slipped out of the window.

When I saw the street name, I instantly knew where I was. I was only a few blocks away from my home supposedly. When I made the first turn, I heard Dimitri call my name out. Great. So he steals female's wallets and chases after them when they jump out of his bed unexpectedly. Freaking weirdo.

Two block in from running, I ran smack dab into someone. This guy was tall, athletic, and had brown short hair. He was sexy. The guy almost looked as handsome as Dimitri did before I dated that asshole Adrian.

"I am really sorry. Someone is chasing after me. I don't think we have met." I did the worst thing that could've happened in my whole life; looking into those eyes I had thought that they were dreamy back then.

"Oh, but we have. Hello Rose. I could almost wish that I was the one to chase you." The voice was Adrian Ivashkov.


	3. Chapter Three: RPOV

Hello! Vampsalltheway here! I have some time right now to do only one update. I am very busy the last couple of days, but then I can upload and make it up to you guys! Enjoy! I do not own any of the characters of VA or any of the plot similar to the book.

Chapter Three: RPOV

Before I could register what was coming out of my mouth, I was too late. "Get the fuck away you lying, cheating bastard!" After that, I instantly backed away, even though my back hit the chest of Dimitri.

"Why honey? I thought you still love me? I thought you wanted me back." Adrian said.

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" I remarked.

Adrian seemed calm, almost too calm. Things were not going to go well as I could see.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked. He obviously didn't get the hint from the words 'lying, cheating bastard' because he now looks stupid.

"I don't believe we met. My name is Adrian Ivaskov." Instantly, Dimitri went into protective/guardian mode because he pushed me being him.

"I now know who you are. Rose told me all about you. You're such an idiot of the way you treated her." Is Dimitri defending me even though he is now acting as if the last 10 minutes never happened?

"You. You are the one that Rose is always watching on TV. I know why she watched that TV all day. Funny that I should mention that. Rose, I miss when you did that and I feel sorry of how I acted." Is Adrian really trying to win me back? Well, he is so wrong.

"Don't think that you can win me back, Adrian. I knew you were trouble when I first started dating you and I was right! All you were was trouble." I said. Hopefully that would shut him up. But, I was wrong.

"Oh, Rose. Can't you remember one good memory we had together? Just name one."

I love how Dimitri is just watching this. I wish I was in his place because this is getting tiring.

"Well, let's see. Ummm," I pretended to think, though I knew there was never one time. "How about that time…No. That was a bad memory. Hmm, that time we…No. That was a mistake. My answer will be never. Just too clear things up, that is my final answer."

Once I finished, I sprinted away from Dimitri and Adrian and tried to take a short cut. What I was rewarded with was the front of my apartment. Thank God! Now I just wish that if Adrian came here, he would not notice that I had the locks changed after I kicked him out.

After I got inside, I cleared all of my pockets. What could my eye is the business card that Dimitri gave me. Hmm. I should really apologize tonight. Right now, I will take a nap even though it is 10am in the morning.

When I woke up, it was 5pm. I was contemplating on calling or texting. Then again, I barely knew the guy but he knew a lot about me. What a minute. He still has my car! Son of a bitch! I decided to get my car back.

**-Time Break-**

When I got to the house/mansion, it looked vacant. I could see security cameras everywhere. How in the hell am I going to get my car? Go to the front door and ask for my car back?

Turns out, that is exactly what I did. I rang the doorbell at least 5 times before someone answered the damn thing. That someone was Dimitri.

"Do you need something" Dimitri retarted. This guy obviously has no self-control.

"Yeah, smartass. My car. The one you said was between your Bentley and Rolls-Royce."

"How do you know I own a Bentley and a Rolls-Royce? Are you just like every female stalker I get?" Is he serious? Does he not remember me from a couple of hours ago?

"First, I am not a stalker, like Adrian. Second, do you not remember a couple of hours ago I was confronting my ex-boyfriend in front of you?" Hopefully he would remember. "Oh, and you took my wallet and never returned it." He still had my wallet AND car. This guy is so freaking weird.

"Rose? Is that you?" He asked.

"Duh. Who else gets stalked by their ex-boyfriend that wants to get back together?" I retorted.

"Come in. Remember, you can come in willingly. I am not like Adrian." Smartass.

I walked in because he was holding the door wide open and I felt as if Adrian was somewhere near by.

"Look, first I want to say is that I am sorry for how I acted this morning. Last night, I had the most shots I had in one night. And second, I want to say thank you for saving me from Adrian. If you weren't there…"

"You don't have to thank me. I did what anyone else would do." He interrupted. "Have you ever thought about getting a personal bodyguard?"

"No. I am not some big celebrity like you. It is just Adrian that I am worried about."

"You know what, you need protection big time. What if I offer you that I become your own personal bodyguard and I will have someone else guarding you when I can't be there. Alright? Think about it." And I did.

When I got home that night, I had made my final decision. I will text Dimitri to tell him my answer.

_Thought about your offer. That is very generous of you. I think I will have to pass on the offer though. –Rose_

After a few minutes, when I was about to turn my phone off, I received a message.

_Too bad you won't take the offer. Sorry, too late though. I already set up everything and pack up your things for the weekend and meet me in front of your house tomorrow at 11am. Understood? You will not go anywhere without protection. –Dimitri_

This guy is a stalker. He did the opposite of what I wanted. I guess I will have a new 'bodyguard' tomorrow.

When I went to sleep that night, I dreaded to wake up tomorrow. There is only one condition of why I would want to wake up; if only Dimitri was my 24/7 guard, or I will run from him like I did to Adrian.

**Thank you for reading. I am busy writing a new story in real life and I think this is a huge shocker. Once I finish the rough draft, I have to send it to a publisher, and then write the final. I will be busy writing that story and updating these stories here.**

**Until next time, bye! (PM me if you want to know about the story I am writing!)**


End file.
